The present invention relates to rotary printing machines in general, and particularly to a method and device for components of the printing machine having a decentralized drive. These components may be printing cylinders or ink-applying rollers.
A decentralized drive for a multiple-color printing machine is disclosed, for example in the patent DD-PS No. 90 799. In this printing machine a drive for each printing unit is provided by an individual hydraulic motor assigned to each individual printing unit. In this structure, an electromotor is cooperated with each hydraulic motor of each printing unit, which electromotor is connected to that hydraulic motor via a control unit. During a slow-speed, or tipping operation the flow stream of the hydraulic motor is reduced to a desired value. During a hand operation required, for example for a fine adjustment of the printing cylinders and color applying rollers, the hydraulic generator or motor must be moved by a hand crank coupled with a transmisson gear unit to produce a desired flow stream. This solution has, however, a disadvantage that when a reduced number of revolutions is required, a constructive conditioned leakage in a transmition of a rotary moment of the hydraulic motor and thus the rotational speed of the printing cylinders and color application rollers are strongly affected. The number of revolutions of the motor fluctuates in dependence upon the occurrence of a rotation-angle-depending motor leakage. Those fluctuations in the number of revolutions of cylinders and rollers make it very difficult to adequately position the printing cylinders and ink-applying rollers.